customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney in Concert 1991 Aired on PBS September 9, 1997
(Flashback) * Yukon: Oh, well. I'm off to get my life-sustaining supplies. Cornmeal, gun powder, ham-hocks and guitar strings. I'll give you a lift. Jump aboard, mateys! * (With that said, the two, in no time to waste, jump into the sleigh as the dogs get back in. Then, Yukon puts the keys in and the engine starts making loud and unpleasant noises, as the dogs, Hermey and Rudolph cringe) * Yukon: Mush! Mush! Mush! * (He turns the key again, and the engine starts revving, before the engine starts hovering again in the air, as everyone grins) * Yukon: Like this. Watch! * (However, the sleigh is hardly getting anywhere, it goes very slowly. A familiar white monster from last night appears from behind the mountains, grumbling, before he roars frustratedly. Yukon's eyes widen in alarm) * Yukon: Gadzooks! The Bumble Snow Monster of the North strikes again! (frightened) Whoopee! * Rudolph: It's my nose, it keeps giving us away. * (The snow monster gets to the top of the mountains, raises his arms in the air and roars very frustratedly) * Yukon: Anything I hate is a noisy Bumble snow monster. * (The monster jumps off the mountains, causing everything to jump. He is heading towards the group, who are yet hovering very slowly) * Yukon: We'll have to outwit the fiend with our superior intelligence! * Rudolph: How? * Yukon: Douse your nose and run like crazy, c'mon! * (The male prospector steps on the gas pedal, and the sled starts hovering faster and goes away from the monster, but he yet follows them, though not very swiftly. Then the engine starts sputtering again, making the dogs alarmed. But the flames of the rocket die out, and Yukon yells out as the sled smashes back onto the ground, and at a spot near the water. Then, the gag gauge points to "E" as the engine sputters one more time. Hermey moans in defeat) * Rudolph: We're trapped! There's no road out! It's my nose again, it's ruined us! * (The snow-monster is coming closer to them, as he roars menacingly again. Then, Yukon snaps his fingers, getting an idea) * Yukon: The bumble has one weakness, and I know it! * (He takes out his pick-axe as he hits the spot they are at with it, while groaning. Then, the piece of ice they are all on breaks apart from the rest of the ice and floats away from the area) * Yukon: Do-it-yourself icebergs! * (They see the monster yet coming for them, as Yukon grabs a shovel he had and uses it as an oar to push them farther away. Then he proudly smirks, for some reason) * Yukon: Observe; the Bumble has one weakness. * (The monster stops and looks concerned at the water, before he tries to walk across it, but as he dips a toe, he falls in) * Yukon: The Bumble sinks! Ha ha! * (He laughs his head off, while the Abominable Snow-Monster climbs out of the water and back onto the icy land. He gets up and roars frustratedly) * Yukon: Yukon Cornelius scores again! Whoopeeee!!!! * (He throws his pick-axe up in the air again, and it lands on the iceberg they are floating on. Yukon picks it up, sniffs and licks it again to see if there is any gold or silver in that ice) * Yukon: (sighs) Nothing. * Rudolph: Uh, mister, where are we going? * Yukon: You're going to stay with me, and we'll all be rich, with the biggest silver strike this side of Hudson Bay! (shouts) Silveeeeeeerrr!!! * Hermey: I thought you wanted gold. * Yukon: I changed my mind. * (The fawn and elf look confused at each-other. Later that night, the group is seen floating on the iceberg farther from the North Pole) * Sam's Voice: Yes, sir, our friends were really on their road, but not one of them knew where they were going.